


Power Play

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, FFVII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Electricity, Execution, Fear Play, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Implied Character Death, M/M, Rape, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes to find a gun to his head. The person holding the gun is a Turk. You cross Shinra, you die. If you're lucky you die quickly. Tonight, however, Reno plans to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

The man lay on shirtless on the worn out sheets of the cheap little motel he’d holed up in. He woke to the click of gun being cocked and the feel of the pistol‘s barrel pressing into to his temple. His eyes widened as he started awake and reflexively tried to back away. There was nowhere to go, he was pressed against the headboard and trying to move too much would only get him killed.

“You really thought you’d get away with it, huh?” asked the intruder. The room was dark, but he could make out enough to recognize the suit.

“Turk,” he spat. 

“That’s Reno the Turk,” he said, leaning in so the man could see his face. The red marks on his cheeks looked like blood. “Not that you’ll have long to remember my name, yo.”

“Wait!” the man cried. “Please!” 

“Begging? You really think that’ll do you any good. I knew you were stupid, trying to fuck with Shinra and all, but I didn’t think you were that dumb. What do you got to say that ain’t heard a million times?”

“I’ll do anything!” the man choked. 

Reno rolled his eyes. “So original. Man, this mission’s a drag, yo. I was hoping there’d be some excitement with this hit and this is what I get? You’re so pathetic it’s not even funny.” 

“I can be exciting,” offered the man, the words came spilling out his mouth as he continued to plead for his life. 

“Oh really?” asked Reno. He was smirking now. “What, you think offering to suck my dick will get you out of this? Now I’m insulted.” Reno grabbed the man by the back of his hair and pulled him up with one hand. In his other hand the Turk held the gun, still pointed the man’s direction.

The man let out a cry of pain and his eyes widened. Then he began to struggle. He reached up with both hands and tried to pry Reno’s open Reno’s grip. 

“Hey!” barked Reno. His voice was low…dangerous. “You keep that up and I’ll have to draw this out.” Reno holstered the gun and drew his EMR. With a flick of his wrist he extended the rod and raised it back to strike the man. 

The man screamed and flinched as the rod came towards his face, but it stopped short.

“No,” said Reno, shaking his head. “Your face is way too pretty to mess up, sides’ I think you deserve a more severe punishment.” He trailed the end of the EMR across the man’s cheek and down under his chin, using it left the man’s head up.

The raised his chin up at the touch of the rod, breathing rapidly. “Please,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Reno drew the rod back, and the man relaxed for a moment. 

“Oh, you will be, yo,” said Reno. 

The man watched as he turned the voltage of the EMR up to maximum voltage. His eyes widened and opened his mouth to scream. “Wh—” The jolt of electricity silenced his protest. The man writhed at the shock, then slumped.

“You know,” said Reno, “my line of work, you learn a lot of ways to hurt someone. Honestly, you should have taken the bullet when you had the chance, cause now…well now you’ve offered to be exciting so I plan to make it quite a night.”

The man looked up, eyes wide and dazed. Reno paused a moment and looked at him carefully, as if checking to see how much damage he’d done or waiting for him to say something. “You’re all right,” said Reno, “you can take a little shock, can’t you? Don’t you dare black out on me, fun’s only just starting.”

“Didn’t mean to insult you,” the man managed to choke out. 

“Of course not, you just wanted to make it clear you’d do anything live. Well since you’re so eager to please, you will be sucking my cock.”

“What?” asked the man.

“You’re a good looking son of a bitch, I’ll give you that,” said Reno, “and now that I think about I like the idea of you getting me off, maybe taking you, doing it rough just to see how much you scream, but first I’ll make you suck me off. After all, you practically suggested it.”

“But-”

“Don’t misunderstand,” said Reno, “I won’t be letting you live, even if you’re good. No, but how about this: if you’re good,” crooned Reno as reached out and ran a hand through the man’s hair, tenderly petting him, “I won’t make it as painful as it could be? How’s that sound, kid? Sound fair?”

The man was crying now; silent tears. Reno slapped him hard across the face. The blow was unexpected and sent him reeling. 

“None of that now, or I’ll give you a reason to cry,” said Reno. “Tonight you and I are playing a game, the first rule is I have fun. So don’t anything to ruin my fun. No more begging or crying, you just do everything I say like a good little boy, and I promise, it will all be over soon. Now get off the bed and on your knees.”

The man wiped his face with one hand, and then hurried to comply. Evidently, we was not fast enough. Reno caught him underneath his chin with his EMR again, forcing his head up once more as he pressed it his lower jaw. Then the shock came and with it another cry of pain.

He fell off the bed, and barely managed to catch himself on his hands. He stayed still, trying to catch his breath before attempting to stand. When he did try to get to his feet, he stumbled, as if his fear had turned his legs to liquid. The man tried to get to his feet again, but was knocked to the ground by a swift kick from the Turk.

Reno’s knee collided with his stomach; there was a sickening crack as something broke. He groaned in pain and clutched his side.

“Shit,” said Reno, “thought I had better aim.”

“I’m all right,” croaked the man. “Not gonna spoil your fun.”

Reno laughed and shook his head. “Quick on the up take, ain’t you? Figure I’ll hurt you more if you’re too busy crying to be useful? Unfortunately, you ain’t in any condition for fun now.”

The man sucked in air through his teeth, fighting the urge to groan in pain. 

“I like your spirit,” said Reno, “you take pain well.” He drew his gun again and took aim.

The man clenched his eyes shut, but instead of the gun and the pain of the bullet there was silence and the tingling sensation of a cure spell. He gasped as his broken bones snapped back into place and all his pain vanished. 

“Materia,” said Reno, “standard issue pistols have a slot for it. We ain’t finished yet and I want you fit to perform.”

Reno holstered the gun and set his EMR aside. Then he undid the button of his fly. Reno was all ready hard when he pulled down his pants. The man scrambled to get into postion and kneel in front of Reno before there was any more punishment. He reached out to hold the shaft and position it into his mouth. 

“So you’re used to doing this?” asked Reno. “You suck cock a lot?”

The man paused, looking up at him in surprise as he let go of Reno’s shaft. Had he done something wrong?

“Let me guess, paid bills as a rent boy before you thought to make some gil at Shinra’s expense? Or maybe you just like doing it?” asked Reno, “Either way, my expectations are raised, this better to be good, for your sake. Oh, wait a sec” The man didn’t move as Reno once more reached for his holster. “In case you get any bright ideas, like biting me,” he pressed the barrel of the gun into the man’s shoulder, “You hurt me, my fingers clench around the trigger. The gun goes off, shatters bones, but it doesn’t kill you, not right away. You’ll live long enough for me to…well I think you get the idea.”

“But what if…if your hand slips?” asked the man. That gun could go off no matter what he did…he wanted to beg again, to plead or bargain, anything. 

“We’ll just have to hope that doesn’t happen,” said Reno, “I think I’ve got enough control, but the risk makes it exciting. Even I don’t know how his is gonna end, but tell you what. I accidently shoot you; I’ll finish you off before you can worry too much about that. Now go on, get to it.”

The man leaned in and licked at the head of Reno’s penis, swirling the tip with his tongue before taking more into his mouth. He heard Reno gasp, then let out a small moan. He took more of Reno’s cock into his mouth. The man’s heart was pounding in his chest to the point he heard it in his ears. Shaking, he moved his hand to steady Reno's thickness in front of him as he pulled his mouth back. Then the man opened his mouth with a shuddering breath. He tried to take it slow, running his tongue along the underside of the cock, breathing faster. His tongue worked down the length of Reno’s shaft, when he got the head and the slit, he tasted a bitter sour liquid and didn’t really like it. The man tried to cover up the taste by producing more saliva, licking around the cock again before moving it into his mouth. 

Reno’s hand tightened around his hair, silently threatening to push his head forward. Sensing Reno's impatience, the man moved it into his mouth. He moved his lips around the head of Reno’s cock, sucking it as me began to bob his head back and forth, slowly. He forced himself to stay calm as he worked in deeper so he wouldn’t bite of let the slightest trace of teeth his Reno’s skin. 

He hoped that he was doing the job well enough, that he wouldn’t be punished, even as his own dick grew hard at the thought. The power the Turk had over him, the power to do whatever he wanted, to hurt him, to use him in whatever way he pleased before he ended it, was a turn on despite the fear or maybe because of it. 

Reno seemed to like what he was downing. The man could hear him moaning, could feel him stiffening in pleasure. The man thought he’d been at it awhile, thought the man must he close. He began to pump more vicariously with his hand, but Reno caught him by the wrist.

“Don’t want to finish yet, yo,” he said. “Not before I fuck ya.” 

The man drew away and looked up at him wide eyed.

Reno just shook his head. “Get your pants off and bend over the bed,” Reno ordered. The man did as he was told, there would be worse things if he didn’t. He felt Reno’s hand on his ass, groping him, preparing to spread him and fuck him. 

“Hey now, don’t clench up,” said Reno, “It’ll only hurt more. Hell, I could kill you, if I fuck you too hard, but we’re still playing my game. You get to die when I decide to let you. But, rules are rules, I said I’d be nice if you did a good job.” 

The man heard the sound of Reno fishing in his pocket. He looked back to see the Turk holding a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

“So far,” said Reno, “you’ve been great, as a reward I’ll try not to tear your ass apart. Ain’t I nice? You might even enjoy it.” 

The man turned back around and stared at the wall. He heard the sound of the condom wrapper ripping. He cringed as the lube touched his skin. 

“Cold?” asked Reno, “don’t worry, thing will heat up soon.”

Reno’s finger spread the lube around the sensitive skin of his entrance with one finger. He felt Reno’s finger stroking him, teasing before finally slipping inside. The man shut his eyes, as Reno’s finger slid in deeper. 

The man moaned, and forced himself to relax. It wasn’t his first time; he could take it. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. Another finger added and more vigorous fucking as Reno moved his fingers in and out. He then scissored his fingers to stretch the man before adding a third, then a forth, then finally his dick slid inside, still rock hard. The man cried, but that only seemed to encourage Reno to fuck him harder. 

It was rough, fast, painful, but as he kept going the man found that he liked the pain. As Reno thrust, the man was forced forward against the bed, his own dick rubbing against the sheets. 

Reno let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he came and the man found his own voice joining the cry, a moan of pleasure as he spilled his own load all over the bed. He felt the heat of Reno’s body above him still as he leaned on the bed, then slowly pulled out.

“So you liked it?” asked Reno. “You sick little fuck. Don’t remember giving you permission to like it.” 

Reno grabbed him by the hair again and pulled back his head. The man let out a whimpered cry, and couldn’t keep himself from pleasing this time. “I didn’t mean…I…”

“Shut the fuck up, now!” Reno ordered before letting him go. Reno grabbed the gun off the bedside table. “Sit up, don’t look at me, face forward.” 

The man pulled himself up right so that he was kneeling in front of the bed. 

“All in all,” drawled Reno, “I had a descent time. Tonight’s certainly been more fun than I was expecting, so for that I’ll do you a favor and end it now, quick as anything. Bang and that’s all folks.”

Then man bowed his head, resigned to his fate. He felt the press of the gun against his skull for the final time. 

“Bang,” said Reno. He leaned down and whispered in the man’s ear. “Was that what you were wanting, Boss?”

The man turned his head to meet his lover’s gaze and nodded breathlessly. “That was so fucking hot,” said Rufus. Too drunk on the pleasure of what had just happened to be eloquent. He wasn’t even sure he could stand at the moment. 

Reno set the gun on the bedside table, then helped Rufus to his feet. “Come on, Rufus,” said Reno. He helped him across the room to the motel’s other bed. They’d rented a room with two twins just in case one became too soiled to sleep in. Honestly, Rufus had expected there’d be more than just cum on the sheets. He’d told Reno he wanted to pain and set no limits on what Reno could do, even going so far as suggesting knives. The EMR had been a surprise.  
“So you managed to change the voltage on an EMR?” asked Rufus. 

“Yeah, since you wanted pain I hit you with highest setting, just enough to shock without doing real harm, on lower sittings it just sort of tingles. It’s not the same color as my usual weapons, so no risk of confusing it for the real thing,” he pulled back the cover and motioned for Rufus to get in bed. Once Rufus had lain down, Reno climbed in bed beside him. “I’m sort of proud of myself. Not every day you get to build your own sex toy. It wasn’t too much was it, I was worried for a moment.” 

“I could tell,” said Rufus, “it was a bit of shock, if you’ll forgive the pun, but I was all right. I didn’t use my safety word, did I?”

“No, but honestly I was half afraid you might not use, even if you needed to,” said Reno. “Like when I cracked a rib. Really sorry about that, yo.”

“Yes, your aim left something to be desired, but I did tell you to hurt me and not hold back. I wanted fear, and pain. You delivered, and I’ll have you know I had a reason for not saying my safety word.”

“Oh?” asked Reno.

“I assumed you’d bring a medical kit in case things got too far,” said Rufus, “an X Potion would have made short work of the crack, although nice touch with the materia. Honestly, I half expected a non lethal bullet, but I suppose you wouldn’t want to take things too far.”

“Had a Phoenix Down in case, but didn’t plan to use it. Gun wasn’t loaded. I like to stay on the sane side of extreme, yo.”

“Yes,” said Rufus, “and what you did was more than enough.”

“Glad you liked it,” said Reno. “But really Rufus, if it had gone too far, all you’d have had to do was say—”

“It didn’t, don’t you trust me?” asked Rufus. “I thought that was the point of this, trust.”

“Yeah,” said Reno. “I do trust you, I just know you can be stubborn about things like pain tolerance.”

“The point of tonight was letting go of all that,” said Rufus, “crying, begging, being vulnerable. You can’t imagine how…liberating it felt to be stripped of power, to be at your mercy, at yet safe because I could still end it with a word. Believe me Reno, if you’d gone too far I would have let you know. I hope…I hope I didn’t go to far…asking you to do this.”

“If it turns you on, I’m happy to oblige,” said Reno. “I’ll play whatever role you want me to play.”

“Only if you enjoy it too,” said Rufus, “it’s not fair if it’s all for me, and I don’t know this…eroticizing your job, asking you to play a sadist…a rapist.”

“Hey, you more than anyone know the Turks aren’t the sort,” said Reno, “you’re one of us, Boss. This was just a game, and honestly, the look on your face half the time was more than enough for me. I know you were trying for scared, but you looked so fucking turned on.”

“You’re going to make me hard again if you keep talking,” said Rufus, “and as much as I’d love for you to get me off again, if we make a mess of this bed they’ll be nowhere to sleep.” 

“You could always come in my mouth,” suggested Reno, “no mess if I swallow.”

Rufus laughed and shook his head. “Just hold me?” he asked. “That’s all I really want right now.”

So Reno pulled Rufus into his embrace and held him. Rufus was Reno’s lover, and when they were together as they were at that moment, all of Rufus’s walls were down. He’d let himself be vulnerable with Reno, let Reno know his secret desires, let Reno dominate him and see how much he enjoyed it, and let Reno hold him as he fell asleep safe and content. They lay together in the love motel they’d made their point of rendezvous. A few interests had been checked off Rufus’s Shinra’s list of things to try, sex in a cheap motel being the tamest of the set and rape kink the most extreme.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Porn, and it's not really beta read. 
> 
> Reading a lot of rants against NonCon/Dubcon/RapeKink made me want to write this, I guess my point is there's a difference between a fantasy and actual rape. I don't know if I did a good job with this, it's not really my kink, but I tried.
> 
> This is not meant to be a accurate or realistic depiction of BDSM or an example of safe/sane behavior. This is meant to be extreme, consensual, but extreme.


End file.
